


The Wrong Path Can Only Go So Far...

by A_Little_Kitty_Cat_21



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Dr. Lawrence - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Guilt, M/M, Patient Daniel, Tenderness, Worried Johnny Lawrence, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Kitty_Cat_21/pseuds/A_Little_Kitty_Cat_21
Summary: Dr. Lawrence was finishing up with another patient when he received another form, along with their injury history records from a new patient. Johnny quickly glanced over the patient records, scanning the x-rays the technician had sent in. The patient complained of pain and limited function in his left knee over the years. Within the past five years, the knee has been giving out and has been in severe pain. It was an old injury, apparently. Johnny could see where the fracture must've been, and it looked healed adequately for the most part. However, this patient would need to take more x-rays to see what has worsened the joint. Depending on the cause, they will need surgery and was almost sure this should be followed by physical therapy to solve the problem, but he would have to see the patient to get a clear idea of his mobility.He glanced over the name again. LaRusso, Daniel. An old injury passed left knee fracture. 1984. 'Your alright, LaRusso! Good match!' That 'Daniel LaRusso'? "Fuck."*************************
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	The Wrong Path Can Only Go So Far...

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from Roisinqueen on Tumblr

Over the years, Daniel refused to give his knee any attention. After the fracture in '84, he wanted to move on with his life. Sure it healed, and he can walk just fine on it, Daniel found himself— with age— struggling to keep his knee from giving out on him now and again. When he was in his early forties, his knee started to creak, yet he still ignored it. Every year for his physical exams, his primary doctor repeatedly mentioned to check out his left knee; otherwise, Daniel could face repercussions. With his unbearable stubbornness, he discarded his doctor's warnings.

Now in his early fifties, and it was impossible to forget about his now crippled left knee. His knee would give out so frequently, causing him pain all day. It was time to fix this knee. Daniel hates talking about his injury; not only was it a sore spot in his past, but there was a certain person associated with that injury. Everything he thought about his knee, he thought about Johnny Lawrence. Daniel refused to let the thought of Johnny live free rent in his head long after their rivalry in highschool. 

So he willed himself to his primary care office to meet with his doctor to see what recommendations he can get. Good news? Daniel was prescribed to visit one of the best sports medicine orthopedic specialists. Bad news? He might need surgery. Only if he wasn't so stubborn! If Daniel had listened in the first place, he could get away with just physical therapy.

That's how Daniel found himself now reluctantly sitting in an orthopedic clinic office on the other side of Encino. He sat there with a stupid cane; his mother lent him after she firmly lectured him for neglecting his health over some bad memories. Daniel grumbles over Lucille's over concern reaction for needing possible knee surgery or even replacement.

He tries to take his mind off of his mother and focus on the paper he has been prescribed. Daniel looks at the form his doctor gave him. He was dreading the visit that he hadn't had a chance to look at who he was meeting. The name Dr. John Lawrence, OSM, sits innocently on the form. "Shit." What a coincidence? This seriously can't be right. Daniel looks up, looking around, feeling eyes on him. He shifts in his seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He was sure they were a ton of John Lawrence across the United States. It was a common name, right? 

According to his doctor, Dr. Lawrence was a bit blunt and forward at times, but he was an excellent surgeon and could certainly take care of Daniel's problem if he needed surgery. Daniel thought it is ironic that the asshole who had caused all this in the first place shared a name with the doctor who was going to fix it. 

"LaRusso, Daniel?" With the sound of his name, he snaps out of his train of thought. While struggling to get to his feet, he takes his time to walk over to the counter. "The Doctor will see you now, Mr. LaRusso."

*********  
Dr. Lawrence was finishing up with another patient when he received another form, along with their injury history records from a new patient. Johnny quickly glanced over the patient records, scanning the x-rays the technician had sent in. The patient complained of pain and limited function in his left knee over the years. Within the past five years, the knee has been giving out and has been in severe pain. It was an old injury, apparently. Johnny could see where the fracture must've been, and it looked healed adequately for the most part. However, this patient would need to take more x-rays to see what has worsened the joint. Depending on the cause, they will need surgery and was almost sure this should be followed by physical therapy to solve the problem, but he would have to see the patient to get a clear idea of his mobility. 

He glanced over the name again. LaRusso, Daniel. An old injury passed left knee fracture. 1984. 'Your alright, LaRusso! Good match!' That 'Daniel LaRusso'? "Fuck." 

Johnny needed a moment to slow his breaths while panic took over his body. Once he was calm again, Johnny took a significant amount of time to approach this situation with sensitivity. Johnny learned a lot about himself through his journey through college and how to comfort patients, but this? This was going to be hard for both of them. He was afraid that Daniel would leave once he knew that Johnny would be helping him with the injury Johnny personally gave him. And that would be detrimental for Daniel. By the looks of things, this knee needs to be fixed as soon as possible. "Shit, this will be interesting." It's the reason he begged Sid to go to college. He had felt so guilty that he wanted to dedicate his life to help people with joint problems. And now-- now, this was the moment of truth.

*********  
A technician guided Daniel into one of the patient rooms as he waited for the specialist. As he sat there, his right knee bounced with nervousness. Johnny was notified that Daniel was ready to see him, and he stood behind the other side of the door. With a few calming deep breaths, he places his hand on the doorknob. 

Johnny turned the knob and pushed the door open. Choosing to hide behind his clipboard, he steps in and closes the door behind him. "Hello, I am the Orthopedic specialist. Can you please hop onto the table for me, and we can take a look at your left knee." Johnny's voice was a little shaky but smooth.

"Sure, of course." Daniel slowly limped to the table and leaned on the medal table. Johnny snuck a peek at Daniel's feet and noticed that he was using a cane. How bad it must be. A lifetime of guilt flooded back into Johnny as he took another breath. But Daniel gave a small yelp as he lifted himself onto the table. He was in severe pain and had apologized for his outcry making Johnny cringe. 

"There is no reason to be sorry; it's the reason you're here." With his back towards Daniel, he put the clipboard down and turned to face Daniel. With a sheepish smile, Johnny spoke, "Hi, I'm Dr. Johnny Lawrence, and I would like to formally reintroduce myself." With his hand out to shake Daniel's hand, he took it slowly as he was shocked that this was the exact Johnny Lawrence from 1984. "I became an Orthopedic specialist because I witnessed a high school student who was severely injured after a karate match that I participated in and fractured his left knee."

"Excuse me? You- What? I don't understand." Although Daniel suspected it could be the same Johnny from 84, he never actually thought he would be him. On top of that, he became an Orthopedic specialist because of Daniel. None of this was making sense to him. There was no way the Johnny he knew would do such a thing.

The apparent confusion on Daniel's face has Johnny approach him with gentleness, "Look, after the fight, I felt terrible watching you limp away." Having trouble keeping eye contact, he continued, "I mean over the drama of Kreese trying to kill me and all that jazz. But what I'm trying to say is that I couldn't sleep days after the fight. Many of the Cobras left Cobra Kai after we fought, and being away from Kreese gave me my humanity back." 

A small touch from Daniel gave Johnny the reassurance and the courage to keep talking, "I couldn't take it anymore. I would avoid looking at you, hoping I wouldn't see you limping in the hallway; the other cobras would notice a difference in my behavior, and eventually, I begged my stepfather to help me go through college. I decided to go to medical school. It was my vow to never hurt someone again like I hurt you." Johnny looks down, finally giving up on eye contact, but Daniel finds himself moving Johnny's hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear. 

With a small smile, Daniel speaks, "Johnny—" Looking back up to share the smile with him, feels increasing embarrassment and quickly changes the subject.

"Come on, let's take a look at that knee, shall we? Can you roll up your pant leg? I need to feel around to get an idea." With a small nod from Daniel, he did what he was told. As Johnny places his hand on the knee cap, Daniel breath hitches and flinches at his touch. Daniel knew he did wrong, bites his lip nervously, "Sorry, habit. Please continue."

"Daniel, I am not going to hurt you, not anymore. However, this might hurt because I need to know what is happening. But I won't hurt you on purpose, I promise. So brace yourself." He replaces his hand on Daniel's knee softly and begins to move it in a circular motion. 

Just by the look of it, the knee was obviously swollen. Daniel was clenching his jaw, and his eye screwed shut, indicating pain. Johnny stops when Daniel grabs onto Johnny and gives a loud holler. "Sorry, I wanted to see your range of movement to see if the cap had separated. Luckily it hasn't. However, I do have a strong theory, but I will need you to walk for me; without the help of your cane."

Johnny held out his hand to help Daniel off the table. With a hiss, he readied himself to walk across the small room. "I'll be ready to help you if you need it, don't be afraid." As Daniel limps to and fro, he suppresses pained yells. On his way back to the medal table, his leg gives out, and begins his descent to the ground. Johnny ends up catching him from behind. "I've got you. Easy now." Daniel, holding on for dear life, tells him that he can't get up. He slowly lowers him to the ground. 

To make Daniel more comfortable, Johnny sits on the ground with him so that Daniel doesn't feel useless. It's one of the things he learned in college, especially dealing with nervous patients." Do you think you'll be able to stand up in a few minutes?" 

"Honestly, I don't think so." He bends his leg, testing his strength but gives out a growl of pain. Daniel looks to Johnny with much worry and panic, in a desperate, child-like voice, "Johnny, I can't get up... Please help me." To Johnny, he sounded like a scared child. So Johnny takes things into his own hands, he picks up the burnett bridal style and places him gently on the table. Daniel, feeling embarrassed, he hides his face in Johnny's chest. Once back on the table, Johnny again feels the Patella, feeling a large gap in the Patellas center. 

"So your knee cap is basically shattering. The fracture in 84' is healed; however, the trauma caused a crack on your Patella. Over the years, the crack has been widening and chipping away. The floating pieces are lodging themselves behind Patella, Cartledge, Patellar tendon, and the Retinacula. The reason your knee gives out is that the kneecap is needed to provide leverage for your muscles as they bend and straighten the leg. It also protects the knee joint. Having it split into two pieces compromises the leverage making it useless. Sorry to say that you will need an x-ray and maybe an MRI to see what else is going on. But out of the question, you will need surgery to remove all the crud from your tendons and cartilage. As well as a full Patella replacement." Worry was prevalent in Johnny's face as guilt creeps back up.

With that news, Daniel looked as if he was going to faint. He whispered under his breath, "God, why did I have to be so stubborn?" Johnny notices Daniel swaying slightly, becomes nervous that he might faint, stabilizes him. "Do you need water?"

"No, what I need is Alcohol." That makes Johnny give a small chuckle, "Sorry, we don't provide that service here, LaRusso." Daniel looks up and grimaces, "Please don't call me by my last name." The smile that Johnny had was wiped off his face, "Sorry."

Feeling the guilt, he moves on to tell him what he will be prescribed, "Until your surgery, you will be on bed rest. I will prescribe Ibuprofen 800 for the pain, and please, for the love of God, stay in bed. After surgery, I will be helping you with Physical Therapy." Johnny calls out for a wheelchair to take Daniel to his car. "Are you going to be okay?" Daniel responds by grabbing Johnny's white coat and pulling him in for a surprise hug. Johnny, caught off guard, was unsure if he should hug back. "Johnny, I don't have a disease."

"For the love of God! Of course, I know that. But am I worthy? At the end of the day, I did this to you. It's my responsibility to fix it." Daniel rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot; Johnny just hug me." Johnny does eventually relax into the hug. There was a knock at the door, and the boys separated, knowing that it was the wheelchair. Daniel tries to get his leg to cooperate; he looks up at a patiently waiting Johnny, "Help please..." 

"Do you want me to pick you up?" With a blush, Daniel nodded his head holding out his arms like a child wanting attention. With this sight, Johnny couldn't help but smile, but once he picked him up again, bridal style, he felt Daniel place his hands on his chest. This time making Johnny blush. While placing Daniel into the empty wheelchair, he greets him goodbye as he hands him his cane. But the burnett stops him for a moment, "Wait! Johnny— Fuck you— but also... thank you for... uh, helping me. And one more thing, I'm giving you permission to stop feeling guilty. I forgave you a long time ago."

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from Roisinqueen on Tumblr 
> 
> https://roisinqueen.tumblr.com/post/632804757956968449/ok-literally-just-one-lawrusso-fic-where-johnny
> 
> This also available on wattpad:  
> https://my.w.tt/yS5IP3CMfcb


End file.
